One-glass-solution (OGS) touch screen technology is such a technology in which the touch structure is directly formed on the protection glass sheet, for example, such a technique enables the same glass sheet to act as a protection glass sheet while perform the function of touch sensing. OGS touch screens present advantages, such as simple configuration, light weight, thin profile, better light transmittance and so on, and also reduces production costs and improves product yield, because one glass substrate layer and one binding process are eliminated.